Oppai Dragon: Mircale maker
by Lord Saber
Summary: This Starts off during the fight between Issei and Shalba ,in the light novel, Issei gets cursed and dies and meets great red and gets a new body, but what will happen if he chooses to do something that most likely kill him if its a chance to be with Rias and the gang before great red appears? Find out now IsseixHarem mostly IsseixRias
1. Chapter 1

**Oppai Dragon: Mircale maker**

This is takes place during the fight between Issei and Shalba

* * *

"I, the one to awaken am the Sekiryuutei who holds up the truth of the King up-high!"

I could hear the voices of the Senpai!

[Let's go Hyoudou Issei!]

[Yeah that is right! Future…. We are Sekiryuutei who protects everyone's future!]

[It is the time to walk the crimson road of righteousness!]

"Holding the infinite hope and indestructible dream and walking the road of righteousness. I will become the Emperor of the Crimson Dragon…" This is the new chant! My words of righteousness that are different than Juggernaut-drive!

[[[[["And I will lead you to the path of Heaven glowing in Deep(True)-Crimson light!"]]]]]

[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]

A crimson aura enveloped me and started to colour my armour crimson!

"…..! Crimson…..armour!? What is this change!? Crimson…..! An ominous colour that reminds me of the crimson hair of that fake man!"

Shalba said that! To me "Crimson" is the best colour! My armour changed a bit, and at the same time my power was increasing! This enormous power of Sekiryuutei around me is real! It's still growing but this is enough for now!

-Now I just have to beat you down in this form!

Shalba pointed his hands at me! A warp was created and bugs… No bees. Something that looks like bees appeared. The whole area was covered with bees.

"I will show you the power of the real Beelzebub!"

Shalba then controled the army of bees in creating many circles and he then started to randomly shoot out enormous masses of aura from them!

[Star Sonic Booster!]

I dodged them instantly, and closed the distance between us. I followed through by releasing my punch directly into his stomach!

[Solid Impact Booster!]

A crimson-aura covered my right arm and shaped itself into a large fist! By slamming down the nail located on the elbow, I precisely performed a body blow!

HIT!

My fist goes deep into his stomach!

"Guha!"

Shalba coughed out blood!

"You low lifeeeeeeee!"

Shalba created many magic-circles and just like Rossweisse-san, he shot out a full burst of different elemental attacks! But each and everyone of his attacks was thick! I went ahead towards them without dodging!

This…..! I don't need to dodge these things….! I hit away his attacks with my fists and shortened our distance with god-speed! Up-close, I released my fist at him again!

[Solid Impact Booster!]

DON!

A gigantic fist hit his face!

Getting hit by my punch head on, Shalba had blood coming out from all over his face.

…Seeing that, I spoke because of boredom.

"Is this it?"

Hearing that, lots of veins appeared on Shalba's face.

"…What…..?"

I said it to him without caring that he was pissed.

"You said you were a Maou, so I thought you had power like that of Sirzechs-sama and Vali. I fought both of them so I can understand the power of the Maou "Lucifer". But I don't feel any strong pressure from you like I did from them."

Shalba then laughed loudly.

"You sure say a lot….! A mere rotten Dragon…! A former human who is the same as garbage, to make a fool of this real Maou…..!"

"I am the Red Dragon of the Two Heavenly Dragon, Sekiryuutei! I won't lose to a fake Maou like you!"

"Nonsense! You rotten Dragooooooooon!"

If he shoots his demonic powers, I hit them away. If I punch, then his body curves. I shoot down creepy bees with my Dragon shot as well! I was at an overwhelming advantage.

….This is it? Just this!

The man who spoke about the Underworld. Sirzechs-sama and Sairaorg-san were able to stand normally even after being hit by this! How about you then!? You just get thrown back after being hit! Your eyes don't even have any glitters!

"Shalba. You may have great talent and demonic-powers. You were born with things greater than me."

"That's right! I am a Devil that was chosen! A Maou! The real Maou!"

"But its no good. Your attacks are nothing compared to the man who came at me with only his fist and body! You won't be able to defeat me with attacks like that!"

DON!

After a few hits. This time it felt like I finished it. Shalba's face is also covered with pain. I can defeat him without Juggernaut-Drive! Real Maou my ass! Making the Underworld go back to zero you say!? The men of the Underworld I have met and fought weren't this naïve! Everyone was stronger and stricter than anyone else!

"You shitty Heavenly Dragon! How about thissssssss!"

While sprinkling blood, Shalba created a magic-circle within his hand. What appeared from there was….a single arrow.

PYUU!

It flew at me high velocity and hit my right arm piercing through my armour. This won't…..

I tried to pull out the arrow. Then intense pain hit me!

…..Through my arm, intense pain spread throughout my body….! At the same time it felt like my power was leaving me! My hands are shaking…. What…..is this…..? Shalba laughed seeing that.

"Fuhahahahaha! It's painful right!? It's hard to endure right!? Of course! The tip of that arrow, is covered with the blood of Samael! I received it from Hades! I kept it to use against Vali just in case…. But for me to use it against garbage like you….. No matter now. With this, the situation is reverted. If you have high demonic-powers like Vali then you could have endured it a bit. But for someone like you who seems to have no talent in demonic-powers, then you will die."

…..I see. Samael's blood. This is the poison and curse of the Dragon Eater. Wait, you allied with Hades?

….Then that means that this guy lured that Grim Reaper here….? It seems like the reason why Pluto ran away first lies behind that. What are they plotting between Hero-faction and Old-Maou faction? Killing between groups? Sensei and Siegfried did say they just wanted to annoy them…. But it sure hurts a lot. If I think about it, this is my first time receiving dragon-slayer damage…. My body was cold, and in pain, shaking.

[It even reached here Partner. It's so strong that I lost my consciousness at certain times….]

So Samael's curse even reached Ddraig who is just a soul.

GOUGH.

…Blood also came out from my mouth. It's different from the pain from a Holy Sword…. But since I received a stab from a Holy Sword, I can somehow withstand this pain. Getting used to pain is a bit weird, but this is because I have been through battles where I might have died. Well anyway I just need to beat this guy before me! I expanded my Dragon wings and flew towards Shalba! He became shocked after seeing me.

"You are supposed to have received a curse! Why can you move!? Why aren't you afraid!? Are you telling me you are not afraid of death!?"

Shut up!? Of course I am scared! But it seems like even scarier things will happen if I leave you alive! That's why I will beat you up first!

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

HIT!HIT! HIT!

Combo of punches and kicks! Getting hit, Shalba falls onto the roof of the hotel!

"Absurd….! I am the real Maou!? I tried to accomplish my vengeance by seeking the help of Hades and humans and dealt with the shame and embarrassment…..! I even went through the experiments of the Hero Factions that made me puke….! But why are the Heavenly Dragons such as you and Vali getting in my way! A mere Dragon who doesn't even have a huge dream or ideal! Why do you ignore someone like me who is seeking to go even higher!? I can't understand! I really can't understand!"

He goes to where the captured Ophis is and asks her.

"Ophis! Ophis! Give me that snake one more time! Then I shall attain the power that is beyond the previous Maou! I need that snake to beat this man!"

"Right now I am unstable. I can't make the snake-type that increases strength."

Shalba put on a face of despair after hearing Ophis. I landed in front of him. He looked up at me trembling. I then said it!

"You tried to take away the smiles of the children. That is enough of a reason for you to get beaten up! I! I am the children's hero who plays the role of Oppai-Dragon! If you are trying to take their future away from them, then I will kill you here!"

I made cannons appear from my wings and started to get ready to fire a blast. A quiet impulse of aura. Enormous power is being charged in the cannon. Shalba took his wings out and tried to run away….. I won't let him get away! Hearing an idiotic ideal like yours, I'm not nice enough to let you get away!

"Blow away! Crimson Blasteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

[Fang Blast Booster!]

ZUBAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Enormous amounts of crimson aura were released from the cannons!

"Fuhahahahahaha! Either way you will also die from Samael's curse! Sekiryuutei!"

A red aura enveloped Shalba who was screaming…

I, who had defeated Shalba, released Ophis from the ropes made from demonic-power while enduring Samael's curse. Ophis then questioned me.

"Sekiryuutei, why did you help me?"

I said it while sighing.

"You saved Asia and Irina."

"That was my gratitude towards them. It should not be a reason for Sekiryuutei to help me."

"Asia and Irina are my important friends. If you saved them, then a reason for me to save you will also exist. I began to think that you are not a bad guy. Why did you cooperate with them?"

"They promised me that they will defeat Great Red. I want to return to the dimensional gap and obtain "silence"."

"There's no way that they will keep their promises. Weren't you used by them a lot?"

"If I can defeat Great Red, then that's okay. That's why I gave them snakes."

…Dream. Ophis's aim. Ophis continues.

"I went to Sekiryuutei's house because I thought I could find something that would fulfill my dream. Abnormal growth. I thought the secret behind the "True Dragon" and "Heavenly Dragon" lied there. I thought I could find the reason why I exist."

"…I see. I finally got it." This guy is purer than anyone. Old-Maou faction and Hero-faction used that. They used her for their own deeds.

Their ambitions. To control the World or to seek a battle against superior beings. But that is something irrelevant to Ophis… This guy isn't a last-boss at all….!

It was all an illusional boss that the Khaos-Brigade created….! I'm glad I rescued her. I think this guy is someone who I can talk to unlike Shalba. I will take her home and speak with her about many things.

I thought she was creepy, but she is just a pure Dragon who is merely naïve. She is strong and infinite. Everyone became scared of her and made her into something people would fear. She was tricked into becoming the leader of the terrorists.

…A lonely and poor Dragon. That is Ophis. …My consciousness is getting worse. Is it because of the curse…..? Geez, I need to get home quickly.

"Hey Ophis. Do you want to become friends with me?"

"…Friend? What's the benefit if I become that?"

"I could at least become someone you can talk to."

"I see. That sounds fun."

Yeah it is fun. That's why let's go home. To that house…..

The building collapsed and the surroundings were being sucked into the hole.

A field that is collapsing. Even if I go into the dimensional gap, I will be safe for a while if I wear my armour. I will be alright as long as everyone summons me before that. I got up and walked forward. To return home…

* * *

…The crumbling field.

I'm walking…in that field… But I don't have the strength to walk any more…I'm going forward…while having Ophis lend me her shoulder… It's the effect of the curse…

…It's truly ironic since I'm having Ophis help me when I came to rescue her…My eyesight is getting blurry. …That's weird, since I'm not even sleepy.…I don't feel the pain…from Samael's curse now…It doesn't hurt…nor is it painful…

[Partner! It's almost time! Azazel and the others are probably about to open the Dragon Gate for us! Then the only thing left for them is to summon us!]…Ddraig. I know it… Let's go on…Oh yeah, what should I do once I get home…? Reflect on…what I did wrong for the promotion test with everyone…?

…Oh yeah…we still have the mid-semester test as well…Once I get…home, I will first…

"…Hey Ophis."

"?"

"What do you want to do once you return…?"

"Return? I, do not have any place to return to. The dimensional gap, I do not have the power to return to it."

"…Then you can return…to my place…"

"The house of Sekiryuutei?"

"…Yeah, that's right. If you were able to get along with…Asia…and Irina…then you can get along with…everyone else as well…"

My legs…won't go any further…

Huh…? My sight…goes to the side…and then up…

…Did I fall down…? No, I can't even tell that…

"…Ophis, have you ever…fallen in love with someone…?"

…What am I saying…?

However…I can see…that beautiful…crimson hair…in my mind…

[Partner, get a hold of yourself! Everyone is waiting for you!]

…Yeah I know…Asia…is a cry-baby so I have to return quickly…Akeno-san…is a very fragile person…even if she looks like that…and Koneko-chan…I'm glad she's getting along with Ravel…Xenovia…and Irina…I remember when they were enemies at first…

"Ddraig, this person has the curse circulating through his entire body. —He's at his limits."

[I know that, Ophis! I already know that! But he won't die! This man has always kept on standing up!]

…Rossweisse-san…Gasper…hurry and come…home…Azazel-sensei…Kiba…Matsuda, Motohama…my important…

[Let's go home! Partner! What are you doing! Stand up! You always stood up!]

…Sairaorg-san…Vali…I still…want to fight…you guys…Rias…the one I love…

《—Ise, come back to me.》

…I'm glad that…I confessed to her…I will definitely…return to…your…side…

"I love you Rias…"

I'm glad…that I could at least…say that…but…I won't leave her…side…I want to be with you…and everyone else…forever.

"hey…Ophis…is there…any way to…help my chances"

"Yes, but Ddraig will have to do it"

[WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OPHIS?!]

"I, am talking about him having to sacrifice his body which has came in contact with the curse to you to destroy it while you take his heart as a sacrifice and turn it into a dragon's heart and become a humanoid dragon that will help his chances to where his friends can transport him and take the curse out."

[Ophis!, you know that I won't do that to Issei me just doing it might kill him so i won't-]

"Do…it"

[Issei what are you talking about this procedure could kill you and the chances of it doing so are to high that it will!]

"Ddraig…what are my chances of surviving the procedure"

[The chance of you surviving percent wise is 70% if you barely made contact, but you been in contact for half an hour and used a large portion of your stamina against Shalba which lowered you chances drastically to 5%]

"And my chances…if i don't go through it?"

[Your chances are 0.03% of surviving and dropping]

"then…do it…if it helps ,me go to Rias and…the others then do it"

[Very well, but listen this will be a very painful experience more painful than when you took Albion's jewel and combined it with "Boosted Gear"]

"So its that painful huh…bring it on"

[Hahaha, just like always partner, alright lets begin]

* * *

**So hows that for a intro **

**Review/Follow/Favorite**

**I do appreciate your feedback and if you want to give me some ideas to put into the story or give me a challenge PM me and I'll look into it**

**Til then ill post chapter 2 later or tommorow **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys Saber here **

**Welcome back to Mircale maker **

**This time we continue where we left off at Ddraig about to perform the procedure on Issei will something happen, will Issei survive and go back to Rias and everyone he loves so much find out now **

**So here Chapter 2 Of Oppai Dragon: Miracle Maker**

**"saber" Dialogue**

**'saber' Thought**

**[saber] Ddraig talking**

**{saber} Albion talking**

* * *

[Very well, but listen this will be a very painful experience more painful than when you took Albion's jewel and combined it with "Boosted Gear"]

"So its that painful huh…bring it on"

[Hahaha, just like always partner, alright lets begin]

"Ddraig…whatever you hear…whatever I tell you…don't stop until its done"

[Very well partner, now then in the sacrifice Ophis said i will take your heart but i think i can sacrifice one of your limbs with all of Samael's curse in it than to destroy your body parts that have the curse which will be too much to destroy, so if you accept which limb will you choose]

"mmmm…I guess my right arm"

[very well, from the next five minutes you will feel pain you never felt before and if you survive then you will have a high chance of going back to Rias]

* * *

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Issei shouted

"This hurts!, This hurts!, this doesn't even compare to the pain i received from gaining Dividing Gear!"

[Plz partner, hold on a little longer there's only 4 more minutes left]

"I know I have to but this pain I'm feeling is beyond imaginable!"

"But i have to do this for Rias and everyone else!"

"Do this for Rias!"

"For Rias!"

"Rias!"

**_[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]_**

"ALBION!"

{Yes I was awakened from your desire to go back to your friends, so i will lend you part of my power to get you through this}

"thank you Albion, thank you" Issei said while sobbing

{no need to thank me, I see that your will to be with your friends to protect them is very strong I respect it and I'll do whatever I do help}

{Now Ddraig, how much is left}

[About 2 minutes left]

{I see now lets help him get through this to see his dream come true}

[Yes]

{Ddraig, I will halve the pain while i need you to boost me power to do so}

[Very well]

_**[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]**_

_********__[Divide Divide Divide Divide_** Divide]**

_**[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]**_

_********__[Divide Divide Divide Divide_** Divide]**

* * *

[Just another minute until it finishes Issei plz hang on ]

"I will Ddraig, I don't want to leave Rias yet, nor ever"

_**[Boost**__********__ Divide __**Boost**__** Divide]**_

{Ddraig, I fear that i won't be able to use my power anymore, if I do then it will put stress on his body and kill him in this condition}

[Its alright, and thank you for your part in this without you he probably would have not survived]

{Your welcome I wouldn't want to hurt our partner…Ddraig I feel myself going back to sleep plz protect him}_**  
**_

[I will Albion, I will, I don't want to hurt him either go to rest-]

A magic-circle started to glow!

[What is this!]

* * *

In front of me, Kiba Yuuto, there is a ritual being performed by Azazel-sensei along with the help of the former Dragon-King Tannin-sama.

"The preparation of the summoning magic circle is complete. We will open the Dragon-Gate."

Sensei said that, and the magic circle started to glow.

We, the Gremory group, and those who are involved are at the place where the promotion of Mid-class devils test took place.

We were on the transportation floor. Azazel-sensei drew a magic-circle to call dragons on the whole floor of the basement. He's trying to open the Dragon-Gate in order to call out Ise-kun. Kuroka is also helping with that. After the battle in the artificial dimension, we moved to a place where we could draw a magic-circle to summon Ise-kun, and are currently opening the Dragon-Gate to summon Ise-kun by force.

We called the former Dragon-King, Tannin-sama immediately for his assistance in opening the Dragon-Gate. Of course, the Hakuryukou (White Dragon Emperor), Vali, is waiting at the side of the magic-circle while enduring the damage caused by Samael's curse. Buchou and my comrades are looking at them with anxious expressions.

After that, the monsters created by the "Annihalation Maker" in the artificial dimension appeared in the Underworld and they have begun their attacks on each of the main area's of towns.

The counter-attack squads have already been deployed by both the devils' side and the fallen-angels' side…. But they are having a hard time due to the large area they have to cover and the formidable monsters. Apparently the monsters are creating more anti-monsters by themselves while they are advancing forward. Then the remnants of the Old-Maou factions joined them and began to attack towns and villages that were along the routes of the gigantic monsters.

The God from the realm of the dead, Hades, was helping both the Old-Maou faction and the Hero-faction from behind the scenes. He was sticking his evil hands around to the point where even the Hero-faction was fooled by him. A scheme Hades probably made so he could cause a blow to the devils, fallen-angels or other factions…. As a result, because of Hades' actions the gigantic monsters have appeared in the Underworld.

Right about now, he's probably looking at this situation with glee.

I'm also worried about Ophis's power that was stolen by Cao Cao. The birth of a new Ophis by using that power….

The situation is gradually growing so serious that it seems like the Maou-sama are persuading each of the factions… But the existence of Cao Cao who holds the holy-spear that can even take down God is a looming threat, and they couldn't get cooperation from the superior-beings.

A spear that can kill Maou and God.

If a God from a certain faction or the Maou was to be killed by that spear, the status quo of the factions will be overturned. Having that in mind, it became hard for the higher-ups to move. Due to that, young devils with power like us and the teams of Ultimate-class devils received the mission to take down the monsters.

We are devils with great power. We have to proceed forward and fight since Maou-sama cannot battle. Sairaorg Bael is also heading out.

There are reinforcement squads dispatched from those factions who we have alliances with:

From the Heavens, the "Brave Saints".

From the fallen-angel sides, the Sacred Gear possessors.

From Northern Europe, the Valkyrie squads.

They have responded to the crisis of the Underworld…the devils side. Since the Gods and Maou cannot move, the people below them have to.

Xenovia and Irina-san successfully told the circumstances to the higher ups of each faction. I heard that they are currently in heaven repairing Durandal.

But at this rate, the monsters will destroy the capital located in the Maou's territory. The evacuation of the civilians had already started, but it's a grave situation as we don't know if we will make it in time.

….We need your power Ise-kun. The time for you to use the power of the Sekiryuutei for the Underworld has come. There are many children in the capital waiting for you to come! That's why please come back!

"….Yes! It's connected!"

Sensei shouted and the magic-circle started to glow!

The jewel of Fafnir that Sensei held glowed in a golden colour. Vali's body also emitted a white-light. Tannin-sama's body also glowed in a purple colour. And the light spread throughout the whole floor….

I blocked the dazzling light with my hands, and the light stopped.

We then looked at the centre of the magic-circle.

In front of me, Kiba Yuuto, there is a ritual being performed by Azazel-sensei along with the help of the former Dragon-King Tannin-sama.

"The preparation of the summoning magic circle is complete. We will open the Dragon-Gate."

Sensei said that, and the magic circle started to glow.

We, the Gremory group, and those who are involved are at the place where the promotion of Mid-class devils test took place.

We were on the transportation floor. Azazel-sensei drew a magic-circle to call dragons on the whole floor of the basement. He's trying to open the Dragon-Gate in order to call out Ise-kun. Kuroka is also helping with that. After the battle in the artificial dimension, we moved to a place where we could draw a magic-circle to summon Ise-kun, and are currently opening the Dragon-Gate to summon Ise-kun by force.

We called the former Dragon-King, Tannin-sama immediately for his assistance in opening the Dragon-Gate. Of course, the Hakuryukou (White Dragon Emperor), Vali, is waiting at the side of the magic-circle while enduring the damage caused by Samael's curse. Buchou and my comrades are looking at them with anxious expressions.

After that, the monsters created by the "Annihalation Maker" in the artificial dimension appeared in the Underworld and they have begun their attacks on each of the main area's of towns.

The counter-attack squads have already been deployed by both the devils' side and the fallen-angels' side…. But they are having a hard time due to the large area they have to cover and the formidable monsters. Apparently the monsters are creating more anti-monsters by themselves while they are advancing forward. Then the remnants of the Old-Maou factions joined them and began to attack towns and villages that were along the routes of the gigantic monsters.

The God from the realm of the dead, Hades, was helping both the Old-Maou faction and the Hero-faction from behind the scenes. He was sticking his evil hands around to the point where even the Hero-faction was fooled by him. A scheme Hades probably made so he could cause a blow to the devils, fallen-angels or other factions…. As a result, because of Hades' actions the gigantic monsters have appeared in the Underworld.

Right about now, he's probably looking at this situation with glee.

I'm also worried about Ophis's power that was stolen by Cao Cao. The birth of a new Ophis by using that power….

The situation is gradually growing so serious that it seems like the Maou-sama are persuading each of the factions… But the existence of Cao Cao who holds the holy-spear that can even take down God is a looming threat, and they couldn't get cooperation from the superior-beings.

A spear that can kill Maou and God.

If a God from a certain faction or the Maou was to be killed by that spear, the status quo of the factions will be overturned. Having that in mind, it became hard for the higher-ups to move. Due to that, young devils with power like us and the teams of Ultimate-class devils received the mission to take down the monsters.

We are devils with great power. We have to proceed forward and fight since Maou-sama cannot battle. Sairaorg Bael is also heading out.

There are reinforcement squads dispatched from those factions who we have alliances with:

From the Heavens, the "Brave Saints".

From the fallen-angel sides, the Sacred Gear possessors.

From Northern Europe, the Valkyrie squads.

They have responded to the crisis of the Underworld…the devils side. Since the Gods and Maou cannot move, the people below them have to.

Xenovia and Irina-san successfully told the circumstances to the higher ups of each faction. I heard that they are currently in heaven repairing Durandal.

But at this rate, the monsters will destroy the capital located in the Maou's territory. The evacuation of the civilians had already started, but it's a grave situation as we don't know if we will make it in time.

….We need your power Ise-kun. The time for you to use the power of the Sekiryuutei for the Underworld has come. There are many children in the capital waiting for you to come! That's why please come back!

"….Yes! It's connected!"

Sensei shouted and the magic-circle started to glow!

The jewel of Fafnir that Sensei held glowed in a golden color Vali's body also emitted a white-light. Tannin-sama's body also glowed in a purple color And the light spread throughout the whole floor….

I blocked the dazzling light with my hands, and the light stopped.

We then looked at the center of the magic-circle.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH"screamed Issei

"Ise!"  
"Ise-Senpai!"  
"Ise-kun!"  
"Ise-san!"

Everyone scream for Issei who just shouted out in pain. They all cried at the sight of Issei in pain.

[Partner!Partner!Issei!]

"Ddraig, what happened, what happened to Issei and where is his right arm!"screamed Rias crying to see Issei in his condition right now

[During the battle between Issei and Shalba, Shalba took out an arrow with the tip covered in Samael's blood and shot it at Issei. Issei was in terrible condition he was barely hanging on to life thinking about you and everyone he cares about. Ophis here then told us that there was a way for Issei's chances to go up but that was to remove the cure and destroy the part of his body that has been affected by the curse and for him to sacrifice his heart to me in order to do it. We went through the procedure it was painful even though I had help from the Albion's soul Issei has to half the pain and it just ended right now and I didn't know if he survived through the procedure. He went through all this just to be with all of you]

We all cried at Ddraig words. For Issei who just sacrifice his life not knowing he will survive just to be with us.

"uhhh"moaned Issei, at this everyone's eyes were on him. His eyes were flutter for a bit then they shot open has if he forgotten something.

"Where am I?!"said Issei

"Issei!"Screamed Rias right before she glomped him back to the ground

"wha-WHAT HAPPENED!"screamed Issei

[Partner your alive]Said Ddraig while sobbing

"A-Alive what do you mean-oh I remember so I survived huh"

[Yes and do you want a copy of your right arm I can do that for you]

"Yes please, and thank you"said Issei while his right arm started to reappear again.

"I'm so glad your back, but why Issei, why would you do that risking your life like that!"said Rias while crying onto his chest.

"I did it because i wanted to be with you Rias, I love you and I didn't plan to leave you right there nor will I ever will.

* * *

**WOW!**

**How to end a chapter huh?**

**Well sorry for the wait i got backed up in terms of work **

**anyway**

**REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW**

**I appreciate your reviews guys to see what i can fix and or add**

**IF you want your own ideas formed just review and PM me and I'll see how I'll be able to add it to the story and if you guys want to challenge me then go ahead I like a good challenge **

**Anyways Chapter 3 will be about Cao Cao vs. Issei and a few surprise guest(s) guess and see who it is**

**-Saber out- **


End file.
